The common camping, dining or screen tent typically utilizes a zippered flap of material or screen to act as the doorway into and out of the tent. To enter or exit the tent it is necessary to bend down, open the zipper, bend over and pass through the doorway, and then turn around and close the zipper. Because of the loose material, it often requires two hands, and is often difficult if a person is carrying something.